ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Almost Like Magic
Plot Mig and Clepron have to travel to Ledgerdomain once Charmcaster asks for help in order to stop Cometh's rain of terror against all of Ledgerdomain. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are walking outside the city go back to their home. "Ugh I am beat after today," said Mig. "Well Vulkanus can take a lot of energy out of you," said Clepron. Just then a noise and a pink flash occured behind Mig and Clepron, revealing Charmcaster folding her arms together. "Hello, boys," she said. Mig stopped and turned into ChamAlien and charged at her. He tried whacking her but she teleported behind him and kicked him down. "Agh," he said. Clepron blasted her and she turned around and held him inside a magic force bubble with no oxygen to breathe. She did the same with ChamAlien. "Listen! Cometh has taken over Ledgerdomain. I can't believe I'm saying this but...I need your help," she said weakly. ChamAlien and Clepron were let out and they gasped for air. ChamAlien turned into Wildmutt and barked at Charmcaster. She rolled her eyes and turned Mig back. "Just come on you drama queens," she said. She opened the door to anywhere and all 3 walked into a horror Ledgerdomain. The skies were yellow and black and things were cracking and breaking. Cometh was at the tower, watching them laughing. "What did she do to this place?" asked Mig. "Shut up and be quiet or else she'll spot us," said Charmcaster. Just then the laser bats came and broke the bridge they were walking on. "Woahhh!!!" they all screamed. Mig quickly turned into XLR8. "Guys hang on!" he said. He held on to their arms and sped across a piece of the bridge and fell down on a cave ground hard. "Ugh you doofus!" shouted Charmcaster. "Hey I wasn't expecting that! Jeez," XLR8. "At least were safe," said Clepron. Just then one of Cometh's rock monsters ran at Mig and the gang. "Oh man," he said. Charmcaster blocked them with magic force fields but it broke through them. She used spells on it but it was somehow immune to them. "Cometh has a spell lock on them! There all immune to my powers!" she shouted. Mig turned into Humungousaur and fought the rock monster. "You're going down," it said. "Oh really?" asked Humungousaur. He grew in size and rock it into pieces. "Well that was easy," Humungousaur said. He turned back and the three were teleported to the castle. Cometh stood there laughing. "You guys think you can stop me? Think again!" she shouted. She grew monsters everywhere and she teleported away, laughing. Mig smiled. "I think I can do this alone," he said. Charmcaster just sighed. "Great we're gonna lose now," she said. Clepron just sat back. "I'll let you handle this mister big shot," said Clepron. Mig smiled and turned into Feedback and blasted the monsters. "So easy," he said. He spun in the air and landed on the ground as Super Feedback. "Super Feddddbbbacckkk!!!" he shouted. He then threw energy orbs at the ground and monsters and kicked them with his four antannaes. They all piled on top of him and threw him down. Super Feedback was useless right now. So Mig turned into Eatle and ate some rock and blasted them off him. He then charged at them and smashed them and threw them over the edge. A large magic boulder then flew through the air at Eatle. He gasped and it landed on him. Mig as Wildvine stretched out from under the boulder and threw pods at the large castle. Cometh fell out of the open window and landed safely on the ground, angry. Mig turned back and stared at Clepron and Charmcaster. "Told you," he said. Cometh got angry and threw Mig back. "Now you face me," she said. Mig got up and dialed up Blarewolf. "Not a chance," he said. He turned into him and howled and then attacked Cometh. He threw her at the castle walls and used his wolf echos on her. She screamed and Blarewolf laughed. "You can't beat me," he said. "Fine then I'll just kill you!" she shouted. She used spells on him which made him weaker. She then shocked him and didn't stop. "Hehe! No one messes with the ruler of Ledgerdomain!" she shouted. Charmcaster snuck up behind her and knocked her out. Mig sat down and saw here. "What?" she asked. Mig turned back and him and Clepron went to exit. "Now go! I don't want to see you guys here anymore!" she yelled. The two ran out the door and she tried to vaporize them. "Well. She's back to her old self," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Neutral *Charmcaster Villains *Cometh Aliens Used *ChamAlien *Wildmutt (brief) *XLR8 *Humungousaur *Feedback (brief) *Super Feedback (brief) *Eatle (brief) *Wildvine (brief) *Blarewolf (first real appearance) Trivia *Charmcaster becomes a sort-of ally to Clepron and Mig. *Cometh seems to be more powerful and evil in this episode. *Mig turnes into ChamAlien, XLR8, Super Feedback, Wildvine, and Blarewolf for the first times. *Charmcaster becomes her evil self at the end of the episode. *It is unknown what will happen to Cometh after this episode. *It is confirmed that Mig unlocks Bloxx, Upchuck, Armodrillo, and Terraspin in this episode. Category:Episodes